An interference exposure method may be used to form a structure of a certain type on a substrate. The interference exposure method is to cause a plurality of divided light fluxes to interfere with each other at an angle to thereby form interference fringes. Techniques related to the interference exposure are described in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3.